ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Everett Jade
Lord Everett Jade, The Lord of House Jade, is known for his religious devotion and his stern demeanor. Though he has very little magical ability itself, he proudly upholds the House's traditions of magic by surrounding himself with very powerful mages. Backstory By the time Everett was born, House Jade's grand magic of days gone by had mostly faded, leaving him, along with the rest of his family, with hardly any magical ability at all. As part of his family's attempts to remedy the problem, Everett was arranged to marry a powerful mage named Cassandra Oberon. Unfortunately, Cassandra was unable to produce any children, ultimately losing her life in childbirth. Heartbroken by his loss, Everett was graciously given some time before having to remarry. That time was cut abruptly short less than two years later, however, by the unexpected death of his father, Lord Eduard. Lord Everett was placed in charge of House Jade, and was expected to remarry in order to produce an heir. Though he was hesitant at first, he ultimately picked a woman he found he genuinely cared about, albeit one with no magic—Satine Arach. The two of them lived happily together for almost eighteen years, having six healthy children together. Unfortunately, during the height of the drought, there was a deadly malaria epidemic that took Satine's life. Needless to say, Everett was distraught. Four years later, upon hearing of the death of King Starmey, Lord Everett makes plans to arrange the marriage of his son Joffery to Princess Destiney, in order to put House Jade on the throne and restore tradition to Kyth. Backstory Fics Everett was adopted by PFA after the roleplay, and since then has appeared in several canon side stories and roleplays. Here are the ones that happen before the original roleplay: * Stitches - embarrassing childhood footage * Making a Difference - Everett appears twice in the fic: once as a nine-year-old to scold his younger siblings for taking his book, and once at the end while getting married to Cassandra Oberon. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 2 - Everett and Cassandra come to congratulate Cedric and Dorothea Jade on their wedding. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 3 - Though still very shaken by the loss of his wife and son, Everett comforts his sister Dorothea after she loses her own child. * Grim News - When Everett receives word that his father, Lord Eduard, never arrived at his destination, he sends the fireknights to search for him, only to learn that Eduard was carried away in a flash flood and died. * A New Wife - After the death of his first wife, Cassandra, Everett is hesitant to remarry. His advisors get desperate, and arrange a meeting with who would later become his second wife, Satine Arach. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 4 - Everett welcomes the Arachs to Solis for his and Satine's wedding. * Drunk as Lords - At King Starmey's wedding, Alain Stallion gets Everett very drunk. Everett returns the favor. Chaos ensues. * I Love You - At the St. Omer's Day feast, Satine has a bit too much to drink and gets clingy. Everett gets flustered. Possibly not canon? * Life - After the death of his first son, Everett is very nervous at Joffery's birth. But all goes well, and it's cute. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 5 - When Lord Colbert Curys comes to Solis to inform House Jade of his heir's untimely death, Everett has no choice but to send Cedric back to House Curys. * Waiting For You - Everett returns home from a trip just in time for his and Satine's anniversary. * My Father - A young Joffery writes and performs a song for Everett, and it too is cute. * Heir Raising - When Anders Escalus arrives in Solis after running away from his family, Everett ends up explaining the situation to his mother—who also happens to be Anders' aunt—and in turn learns that twenty years prior, the same Lord Olander who disinherited Anders also wanted Everett to be disinherited in favor of his younger mage brother. Everett is not pleased. (13-year-old Everett also appears briefly in the first half of the fic, and he is adorable.) * Perception - Shortly after Heir Raising, Everett is complaining to Peter Jade about his lack of magic, not realizing when he accidentally touches on a sore spot for the elven advisor. * Dreams - Everett and Satine are delayed on their way to church, because the necklace Satine wanted to wear went missing. Lord Charles, realizing that his daughter Jeniver had a dream about this scenario, suggests that the necklace was stolen by a servant. This turns out to be the case, and Everett punishes and fires the servant. * Sibling Rivalry - Everett discovers for the first time that his second son Reynold is jealous of Joffery, and has to deal with a fallout between the two. * Crisis in Kine - A large wildfire in Kine is engulfing Corvus in smoke, and Everett gives Anders Escalus special permission to go into Kine in order to fight it. (Everett in this fic was written by Shinko) * Again - Satine dies. Everett is very sad. * Ghost of the Past - Everett really hopes that nothing will go wrong when House Escalus comes to Solis to introduce their new heir. He has no such luck. * The Emberwing Championships - Epilogue - Everett closes out the Emberwing Championships by honoring Anders Escalus and Cai Shahar for their actions in Crisis in Kine. (Everett in this fic was largely written by Shinko) * Simpler Times - Everett and Joffery go to Astralogos for some political business with House Oberon. While Joffery hangs out with his step-cousin Cyril, Everett speaks with Lord Achilles. Main RP Lord Everett arrives in Medieville with the rest of his House, displeased with the state the Kythian capital is in. He arranges a meeting with his council, instructing the members of House Jade to mingle with the citizens. They discuss their plans to take the throne. Later, at Starmey's funeral, Everett watches in horror as Joffery gets into an intense singoff with Garrick Stallion. He is distracted by Alain Stallion, the two of them exchanging some snark-laden words. The next day, Everett is displeased to find that his niece, Jeniver Jade, had been abducted in the night, and goes off in search of her. He runs into Morgaine Braham, asking her if she saw anything suspicious in the night. During the ensuing conversation, his carriage is assaulted by Demongoat, and he chooses to leave. He soon manages to track down his missing niece, by virtue of Kelcey Kidde's attempts to rescue his love of the moment. He is aggravated by Kelcey's presence, but ultimately is able to track down her capturer—Xavier Lynn. He instructs Xavier to free Jeniver, threatening to punish him for his actions, but Xavier convinces him to take him in as a slave instead. Everett, not realizing the implications of Xavier's request, agrees, taking him in as a ward. The next day, while the Jades are preparing for the feast put on by the rising queen, Alain Stallion and his granddaughter Lucinda come to visit Marson Manor. Everett speaks briefly with the new recruits before going to speak with Alain. As Jeniver and Lucinda make friends, Alain asks if the Stallions may accompany the Jades to the feast. Everett refuses, lying through his teeth that Joffery wanted to spend the trip with Friar Francis, praying for the welfare of Kyth. On their way to the feast, Everett tries to convince Joffery not to make a scene by singing for Princess Destiney. It goes about as well as you'd expect. At the feast, Everett interacts with various nobles, including Karma Crow Ascension, who screams in his ear if he has any money for a key. He then notices Kaldora Verdana hovering near the Jade table, and hires her as a messenger. The feast goes horribly, and Everett is displeased. At one point, he excuses himself from the table to confront Frederick Arcanus about his constant spying on House Jade. Frederick convinces Everett to pay him off to keep the information secret. Later, Xavier Lynn approaches him, informing her of Elin Ryer's actions as a rebel. They decide to take her prisoner, bringing her back with them to Marson Manor. On the way back, Everett scoffs at the drinking party going on at the Dragon's Quill, insisting that no self-respecting noble would attend such a thing. Despite this, his own son decides to sneak off and attend it. After a few days of interrogation, Elin escapes, and Everett orders his fellow nobles to search for her. They search for several days, but, the search comes up empty. Finally, Everett gives up, returning his attention to their plans to claim the throne. He takes Joffery with him to Raven's Keep, to give him another shot at impressing the princess. The next day, the Jades are able to capture two more Shadow prisoners: Laurie Kidde and Arthur. Alain Stallion comes by Marson Manor again to discuss the rebels with Everett. Everett, despite being in a writer-inactivity-induced daze, listens to what he has to say. That night, the Jade Phoenix Ring is broken by the Shadows. Everett runs past Jeniver, who was already awake, to witness the carnage they left behind. The next morning, Everett is locked inside his own room by Morgaine Braham and Rosalie Dylas. Upon discovering this, Joffery panics. (And by this point, Dan was inactive and Everett appeared in no more narrator posts. Alas.) Canon Times Fics Everett was adopted by PFA after the roleplay, and since then has appeared in several canon side stories and roleplays. Here are the ones that happen during or near the original roleplay: * Joffery the King - Everett discusses his plans to win the throne with Joffery, and explains to Reynold that this plan is beneficial for him, too. * Magic - Everett, frustrated by his own lack of magic, attempts to remedy this by casting a low-level spell. * No More Secrets - Everett finds out that his vigilante is an ex-slave and feels bad for not realizing sooner. Post Game Everett was adopted by PFA after the roleplay, and since then has appeared in several canon side stories and roleplays. Here are the ones that happen after the end of the original roleplay: * Little Siblings, Big Snakes - Everett appears briefly at the beginning of the roleplay, asking his son Reynold to handle the diplomatic business with the Nid'aigle representative, Ophelia Braham. * Talk to Your Kids About Drinking - Everett has to respond to Reynold's question about if he actually got drunk at King Starmey's wedding. * A Wedding to Remember - Upon receiving the invitation to the wedding of Oliver Alaric and Zaria Duval in Courdon, Everett decides to send Joffery and Hope in his stead. He also sends a letter to Leif, asking him to accompany them for safety. * The Other Brother - Part 1 - When Ambrose stops by Solis on the way to the aforementioned wedding, he runs into Everett and they talk for a while. * Meet Your Match - Part 1 - Everett oversees the meeting of Reynold and his fiancée, Chamile Accipiter. * Meet Your Match - Part 2 - Everett has dinner with the Accipiters, wherein Reynold gets questioned by Lord Richard. * Dominion - Part 4 - Everett directs Joffery to welcome Cyril Oberon, Everett's own nephew and the heir to House Oberon, and his family to Solis while he takes care of some business. However, when Joffery returns and tells him that something is wrong, Everett enlists Leif's help in determining what's going on. * Dominion - Part 5 - Everett and Leif are able to pull Cyril away from his wife Heather long enough to find out that she's been keeping him under the influence of love potions for three years. They manage to get Cyril to take a neutralizing potion, and arrest Heather for her crimes. * Dominion - Epilogue - Everett goes with the others to see how Cyril is doing. Seeing that Cyril is very disoriented after three years of love potions, they decide to send him to Medieville for therapy. * Hannibal Lecture - While trying to question Heather Escalus for her deeds in Dominion, she turns the tables on Everett and starts flinging insensitive comments at him, ultimately making him lose his temper and retreat from stress. Upon hearing about it, Joffery and Reynold team up to tell her off. * Blast Radius ** Part 3 - Everett sends a letter to House Escalus, informing them of Heather Escalus' actions against House Oberon. ** Part 5 - Everett speaks with Filipe Escalus about Heather. * A Winter Bloom - Everett finds Anders Escalus in the graveyard at Lady Eleanor's grave, and they discuss her relationship with her nephew. * Moving On - Everett accompanies Jeniver and her family to Websteros to meet Jeniver's husband-to-be, Dilan Brachyura. AUs Bad End In the Fall of Solis, Everett directs Joffery and several others to escape Solis, while he stays behind to defend it from the attacking Courdonians. Despite their best efforts, the Jades are unable to fend them off, and Everett ultimately ends up killed at the hands of Lord Rodin Duval. From the Ashes In From the Ashes, Everett is assassinated, leaving Joffery to take his place. It ends poorly. Countryswap Courdonian Everett is a jerk. Personality Lord Everett is a devoutly religious, no-nonsense man, who unfortunately has to deal with nonsense on a regular basis. Though he always strives to handle his affairs with poise and dignity, he is often denied this luxury, leaving him often irritable. Though he often comes off as cold and distant, he cares deeply for the welfare of his House and family, and will go out of his way to keep them safe. Relationships Eduard Jade Everett thought highly of his father, respecting him greatly for everything he taught him. Everett respected Eduard enough that he named his firstborn son after him—though unfortunately, that son died along with his mother, just a few moments after being born. That said, Eduard Sr.'s death only three years later was a very trying time for Everett. Eleanor Jade Everett takes after his mother quite a bit, sharing her personality and even some of her mannerisms. The two of them may not have always had the most openly affectionate relationship, but they were very close, always willing to support each other in times of need—especially in the wake of Eduard's death, a tumultuous time for them both. Cassandra Jade His first wife, Everett's marriage to Cassandra had been arranged at a young age. She had a similar personality to him, so they got along well, something he was grateful to find in a wife. Unfortunately, it only made it all the more devastating for him when she died. Satine Jade After Cassandra's death, Everett was forced to remarry in order to produce an heir. He was hesitant about it at first, not wanting to replace Cassandra, but Satine was kind and understanding, knowing that she would never be a replacement and helping him to work through the pain. Everett, finding that he genuinely cared about Satine, ultimately chose to marry her. The two of them got along well. Satine was a very selfless person who always tried to help Everett, but Everett was respectful of her needs too, and worked to please her as best as he could. By the time she died, though his relationship with her wasn't the same as his relationship as Cassandra, he found that he cared about her at least as much. Joffery Jade Due to their vast differences in demeanor, Everett and Joffery often don't get along very well. Everett finds Joffery's demeanor to be childish and improper, and in his more short-tempered of moments, might even snap at him for it. Joffery has also been known to actively defy his father's demands, only serving to frustrate Everett even more. Despite this, however, Everett cares deeply for his son, putting a great deal of trust in him despite their disagreements. As time goes on and Joffery matures, their relationship improves, to the point that Everett is confident that Joffery will make a worthy heir of House Jade. Reynold Jade As Everett's second son, Reynold has always worked hard to prove himself, only to be disappointed that his older brother Joffery is the heir and thus gets more recognition than he does. Since Everett discovered this, he has done what he can to recognize Reynold's worth, not wanting him to feel left behind—or worse, come to resent Joffery. Thankfully, Reynold's bitterness hasn't amounted to any serious rebellion. Jeniver Jade Like the rest of his family, Everett cares for his niece and does his best to look out for her wellbeing. That said, he doesn't interact much with Jeniver on a personal level due to being busy. Leif Jade When Everett heard the rumors of a priest who was having bursts of uncontrollable magic, he was quick to investigate the matter. Sure enough, Leif Accipiter turned out to be an archmage, and Everett decided to recruit him into House Jade and help him get his power under control, hoping that Leif could help them in return. And though Leif proved to not always be the easiest person to work with, overall Everett is very pleased with Leif's work and will readily rely on him when in need of magical assistance. Francis Jade we just don't know Xavier Lynn One day there will be words here. ONE DAY. Alain Stallion Given that House Jade and House Stallion have been bitter rivals for as long as anyone can remember, Everett's relationship with Alain is comparatively mellow. Most of their associations involve wisecracking at each other, and usually some form of teasing from Alain, much to Everett's aggravation. Deep down, though, they have a mutual respect for each other that keeps them from doing anything terribly damaging to the other. Memes Due largely to his comically serious nature, there are a number of running jokes among the Medieval community about Everett. Panda Everett Dan had an avatar of a red panda during the game, which led to a lot of jokes about Everett being a panda. Everett Disapproves We determined that Everett's face is locked in a perpetual state of disapproval, which PFA then felt compelled to draw. And then Lizica felt compelled to color, resulting in this beautiful image. Money/Runestones During the course of the game, the players of House Jade spent all of their money buying back their own secrets from the Racketeer, leading to jokes that Everett is very irresponsible with his money... made worse with the fact that, despite his general lack of magic, he does possess one spell: the ability to conjure runestones, House Jade's minor currency (also due to game mechanics). The runestone spell in and of itself has become something of a running gag, given that it is the one and only spell he knows how to do. For example, around the same time Everett Disapproves was created, PFA drew a picture of Everett in a magician's outfit pulling a runestone out of a hat, as depicted to the right. Lord of the Sexy House Given that several characters have (even canonically) expressed that they are attracted to Everett—his wives Cassandra and Satine, as well as Alain Stallion and Ilsa Wright—it has been joked that Everett is the sexiest character in the entire roleplay, sometimes going so far as to say that everyone secretly has a crush on Everett. Often this is done to tease Everett, because he is too much of a prude to accept it. The joke will often extend to other members of House Jade as well, a common one being that Joffery got his sexy genes from his father. Lemons In the Drunk as Lords roleplay, Alain Stallion made a joke that Everett is part lemon. Ever since then, many jokes have been made about Everett secretly being a lemon.Category:Medieval characters Category:House Jade Category:Corvids Category:Player characters